How Po and Mr Ping met, a Kung fu panda fanfic
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Ever wonder how Po was Ping's son? Well here's your chance to find out because this is based from a scene from the movie. Read on and find out how it happen! -
1. Chapter 1

(Hello! This is my first Kung fu panda story…I was kind of hoping that I would do well on it since I've made this story 5 months ago and some of it were good so I've decided to rewrite it differently. This story is kind of based on the scene from the movie where I saw Mr. Ping who seems to be so sad during that scene when everyone in the Valley of Peace are leaving. Somehow I think that he was so sad to be leaving the valley without Po who seems to be his adopted son so I somehow got an idea from it and I managed to put it down on my computer 5 months ago and I'm done with it but now I'm doing it again but it'll be different from the original so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^-^) I don't own the movie and the characters except some that I've made up including this story that was in my imagination and please don't copy my stories .

As everyone in the Valley of Peace were leaving because of the horrifying news that Tai Lung is coming so they decides to leave for their safety…except for a goose who happens to be Mr. Ping who seems to be sad, not only because he is leaving his house & his restaurant…he will be leaving the Valley of Peace without his dear adopted son Po whom he had cherished so much ever since he adopted him 13 years ago when Po is only 6 years old.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

13 years ago, a young Mr. Duk Ping who was 32 years old at that time is mourning the death of his wife Ting Mei who died of cancer along with her unborn child. To be specific, it is only a couple days after she died and was buried. Mr. Ping who was once a happy cooking goose is now a sad goose because his wife and unborn child died…because of their deaths, he can't move on anymore and he couldn't cook a lot of noodle soups and everyone in the valley were worried about him and they tried to cheer him up. Take a 34 year old goose named Mr. Shang Ying for example, he and Mr. Ping happens to be childhood friends and both of them have lovely wives except only Shang Ying who have children and his wife is still alive. He felt sad for his best friend's terrible loss and he tries to cheer him up and encouraged him to move on.

"Please Duk Ping…I know that you were sad after you have lost your wife and your unborn child…but I do wish that you would have to move on and try to be happy even though you lost your family but please…try to move on and be happy and find someone new"

"No Shang Ying, I can't do that…how can I be happy when I have lost her to cancer and I can't do anything about even though I've tried to find the cure that can save her but nothing work! Even none of the doctors can't save her either! I've tried to find someone who can do it but no one can! Because I wanted her to survive from the disease and save my child who was supposed to be born but it's too late because but of them are dead!…huf…huf"

Shang Ying doesn't know what to do at the situation "Duk Ping…I'm so sorry".

Duk Ping realized that he has yelled out to his friend and he felt terrible "No…it is I who should apologize because…I was so sad, angry and so depressed that I don't know what to do anymore…even cooking and serving noodles in my restaurant couldn't cheer me up either…I don't know what to do anymore…I'm just so confused".

Shang Ying place his feathered hand on his best friend's shoulder and said to him "You should try to move on and try to cheer up because everyone in the valley were worried about your condition, I'll see you next time Duk Ping" and then he left the restaurant…leaving Duk Ping alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and head on to chapter 2 ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 on this story because this is Po's background. I hope you guys like it! ^-^) P.S. You may wanna cry because there's gonna be another tragedy in Po's life just like Mr. Ping. Like I said again…I don't own the movie and the characters except some of them that I've made up including this story that was in my imagination so please don't copy this story.

Meanwhile, just a little mile away from the Valley of Peace…a 65 year old sheep named Wong Yang who was accompanying a 6 year old panda is walking toward his destination: The Valley of Peace. If you wanna know the name of the 6 year old panda guys…well here's the answer: Po.

The reason why Wong Yang is accompanying Po because of an accident that affects Po's life. About 6 days ago, Po's father & mother were killed in a fire at their house after saving their only son from being burned to death but they couldn't save themselves. Everyone who saw the accident and the tragic lost felt sorry for Po and they knew that he had no relatives so they decide to take a vote: Who will be the one to adopt Po as their son?

Wong Yang was chosen to take care of Po and he and his wife loved him like a son. But three days later…his wife passed away from old age and he doesn't know what to do anymore ever since the tragic lost of his wife. So he told the villagers that he'll be taking Po on a journey to the Valley of Peace since he know that they'll be nice & willing enough to take of Po for him. So the villagers agreed to allow him take Po and so…he sets out on a journey to the Valley of Peace to find someone who is willing enough to take care of Po.

Please review and head on to part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you for reading this story so I will continue on this story because this chapter is the moment that Po & Wong met Shang Yang who will soon be introducing them to Duk Ping on chapter 4. So get ready for the big moment guys and I hope you guys vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple on my profile so I hope you enjoy reading this story. ^-^

I don't own the movie and the characters except some that I made up and like I said, please don't copy my stories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later after finally reaching the Valley of Peace for 3 days, Wong Yang looked at Po and said to him.

"Here we are Po…we are now in the Valley of Peace"

"This is the Valley of Peace?…I thought it was just some ordinary valley with a small village except the fact that it is bigger than I imagined"

"Well I hope you will like this place Po because you'll be living here and I know that you'll love this place"

"But Wong…do you think you could find someone to adopt me?"

"Yes Po, but I don't know how to find that special person for you since this is a tough time we lived in but above all…we can always try our very best and survive…remember that Po"

"…Yes Wong, I'll remember that"

"Good…now let's go find a place for us to eat since I can guess that you were probably hungry from at that walking so let's go Po"

"Thank you Wong!"

*Rumble*

"Hey Po, that sound came from your tummy hmm?"

"Uh…yeah"

"Like I said…let's go find a place to eat so your tummy won't rumble anymore"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, we see Shang Ying who happens to be selling dumplings on his food stand saw Wong Yang & Po and he was delighted to see them.

"Hi there! Get your dumplings today! No charge though if you were with a child!"

"Hello! Can I buy some of your dumplings for both of us?"

"Sure my good man!" said Shang Ying who then give Wong Yang a small bamboo box that contains the dumplings that were already cooked before Wong Yang came. Suddenly he looked at the pair with curiosity and said.

"Excuse me…I hate to be rude but isn't this panda…your son?"

"No…he is not my son…he is an orphan ever since he lost both of his parents from the fire 6 days ago and he has no relatives so I take care of him with my wife until she died three days later and I didn't know what to do anymore so I came on this journey with him to this village in hope to find someone who can take good care of him for me"

Shang Ying pondered for a moment until he got an idea in his head 'I think I should tell my good friend Duk Ping that there's an orphan child who needs him'.

I hope you guys enjoy part 3 and go to my profile to vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple and head on to part 4! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi fans! Thank you for reviewing my story and I was proud of it so thank you! And for the bonus treat: This is the last chapter of my story because this is the moment when both Po & Ping meet each other by fate so I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter and please review and vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple on my profile! Enjoy reading! ^-^

I don't own the movie & the characters except some that I made up and please don't copy my story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Mr. Ping's house, Mr. Ping is looking at the picture of his late wife that he had kept in his room ever since her death and he still thinks about her and their unborn child because he missed them. Even now he did tried to cook for a while for his customers even though his noodles still taste good which it's good for the customers…but the whole town still worried about him and they tried to cheer him up but it wasn't a success.

"Oh Ting Mei…if only you were still alive and never had that cancer…she would've give birth to our child and we will be the most happiest family ever but I guess it wasn't meant to be…what am I gonna do Ting Mei?…what am I gonna do?"

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door which stops him from looking at the picture of his wife and he went downstairs and heard the knocking on his door again "I'm coming! Wait for a moment!" and then he opens the door only to see his childhood friend Shang Ying, Wong Yang & young Po.

"Hi Duk Ping!" *Shang Ying*

"Uh…Hey Shang!…who are these two people?" *Duk Ping*

"This sheep is Wong Yang and this young panda is Po and they've traveled all the way here 3 days" *Shang Ying*

"Greetings Mr. Ping" *Wong Yang*

"…H-Hello Mr. Ping" *Po*

Duk Ping looked at Po and smiled at him "Hello Po" and then he looked at Wong Yang & Shang Ying.

"Why don't I let you guys come in for tea and a bowl of noodle for you two?" *Duk Ping*

"Thank you!" said Shang Ying, Wong Yang & Po who then walked inside Mr. Ping's house to have lunch together. About an hour few 13 minutes later, they finished their lunch and Duk Ping begins to talk.

"Ok, now that we are done with our noodles…I will go put these bowls & chopsticks away and then we can begin our conversation" *Duk Ping*

"Thank you Mr. Ping" *Wong Yang*

"Thank you!" *Po*

"Thanks buddy!" *Shang Ying*

Duk Ping gets up from his seat next to Po and he managed to grab all 4 bowls and 4 pairs of chopsticks with Shang's, Wong's, & Po's help and then he walks to his kitchen and place them in the sink to clean them later and he came back to the table and sat down next to Po.

" So…what is this about Shang?" *Mr. Ping*

"Where should I start…hmm…well it's hard to explain but these two came from another village that was kind far from here and they were here because…I forgot, will you care to explain to him Wong?" *Shang Ying*

"Sure…anyway I'll tell you…about 6 days ago…Po's parents were killed in a fire at their house after they got him out of the house safety but they couldn't save themselves and everyone in my village felt so sorry for him" *Wong Yang*

Mr. Ping looked at Po and felt sorry for him while he rubbed his feathers softly on Po's head…feeling remorseful 'I'm sorry Po…I can't believe that he became an orphan after he lost his parents to a fire in their house' and then he looked at Wong Yang.

"Does he have any relatives?" *Duk Ping*.

"No he doesn't have any…I was chosen to take of him with my wife and we loved him like a son but unfortunately…it didn't last…my wife past away from old age and I felt so sad and lonely after that" *Wong Yang*

"I'm so sorry Wong, I didn't know that you lost your wife too" *Duk Ping*

"What do you mean?" *Wong Yang*

"I lost my wife and unborn child because my wife has cancer and it couldn't be cured even I tried my best to find any medications even doctors or anyone that can help her but they couldn't and then…she died…along with my unborn child" *Duk Ping*

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ping…I am truly sorry" *Wong Yang*

"Uh uh…I'm ok with it now even though I tried to find the strength to move on but I'm still sad and alone" *Duk Ping*

"…Mr. Yang…due to all these unfortunate events that you faced three days ago…what happen next?" *Shang Ying*

"I've made up my mind that I should take Po on a journey to the Valley of Peace since I knew that there are nice people in that town who will be willing enough to take care of him so I told my village about it and they felt sad about it since they cared about Po and they hate to see him go but they agreed with me and both Po and I left the village for three days until we arrived here and your friend decides to help me and that is all" *Wong Yang*

"So…do you want me to take care of him?" *Mr. Ping*

"If you wanted to Mr. Ping because I don't want Po to suffer anymore since he lost his parents and my wife who loved him like a real son so I wanted him to be happy and forget about those miserable tragedies that he had faced 9 days ago so please…take care of him for me for my sake and for his deceased parents" *Wong Yang*

Mr. Ping looked at Po who also stared at him too and they gazed at each other for a few moments…until Mr. Ping made his decision.

"Yes" *Mr. Ping*

Wong, Shang & Po were quite surprised from his decision and they were all happy to hear the answer.

"*Gasp*…thank you Mr. Ping…oh thank you!" *Wong Yang*

"Way to go pal!" *Shang Yang*

Po who still looked at Mr. Ping, began to smile and said "Thank you…dad" and Mr. Ping smiled at him too "You're welcome…my son".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Present day*

45 year old Mr. Ping had finished all of his things including Po's and then he placed them on his cart right after he heard the terrible news about Tai Lung's return. He was just done packing up his things until he starts to think about his adopted son 'Oh Po…if only you were here and not the dragon warrior if you weren't chosen by Master Oogway…we would continue to be happy together since you came to my life 13 years ago when you were 6 and I'm so grateful for that…to me…it was like…imagining that my deceased wife Ting Mei came back to life and gave birth to our unknown child and it brings back my happiness so I won't be alone again…if only you would'

"Hi dad"

Mr. Ping stops thinking from his mind from the familiar voice that he knows very well and he turns around…to see his beloved adopted son Po…came back to him and he runs to him and gave him a hug.

"Po!" said Mr. Ping 'Welcome home'.

Po hugged his adopted father too…unknowing that Mr. Ping put on a apron on him.

The end.

Thank you guys for reading my first story and I'm so glad so…a big thank you to you guys and please review and go to my profile to vote on your favorite Kung fu panda couple. See you next time on my next Kung fu panda story! ^-^


End file.
